


Family

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Joe missed Sid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Sometimes Joe missed Sid. Generally on those days he wouldn’t speak to anyone, and just went through the motions in sword practice, before going up into the crows nest, looking up at the stars when night fell.

Marvelous would be the first to come and stand with him. Nothing was ever said, but that was enough. When it got too dark, the Captain would take the ex-solider’s hand and take him back down into the ship.

No one would say anything, but Ahim would give him tea, and Don would have saved a hot dinner, and Luka would be waiting with a deck of cards.

He missed Sid, but he loved his family all the same.

… Just don’t tell them that.


End file.
